This invention relates to the field of hunting. More particularly, a deer decoy with a detachable and movable head is presented. The deer decoy is motorized such that the head swivels from 1 degree to approximately 125 degrees to simulate the actual movement of a deer's head.
In the hunting field, decoys are often used to lure the prey towards a specific area. Some examples of the decoys used in the 1800's include hand-carved duck decoys. Duck decoys and other types of animal attracting decoys have been in common use throughout the United States and the world.
In recent years, deer decoys have been utilized to attract deer to a particular point while hunting. One example of such a deer decoy system is found in the 2000 patent issued to Sides, U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,693. The Sides decoy system includes an inflatable decoy mounted on a rod system. An additional feature of the Sides deer decoy system includes a motor and a movable tail section. One advantage of the Sides invention is that it is highly portable since it is inflatable. A disadvantage of the Sides System is that only the tail movement can be affected.
A more cumbersome, yet more advanced, deer decoy system is disclosed in the 2005 U.S. patent issued to Crowe. The Crowe patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,693, is for a motorized game decoy. The Crowe patent can simulate movement of the entire deer body, movement of only the head and neck portion, movement of the ears, tail or legs, or a combination of the above. Crowe has the advantage of having a multi-movement deer decoy. One drawback of the Crowe patent is that it is difficult to transport since it is bulky and heavy, since it may include three or more motors. While Crowe has some parts that are detachable, it is generally bulky and difficult to haul through the woods during a hunting expedition. In addition, Crowe is implanted into the ground by use of an auger device and hence would be difficult to move from one spot to another.
It is an object of this invention to provide a highly mobile and lightweight deer decoy.
It is another object of this invention to provide a highly mobile deer decoy that includes a detachable and movable head operated by a remote control device.
It is a still further the object of this invention to provide a highly mobile deer decoy with motorized movements of the head and neck, which also includes a mechanism for simulating the bleating sound of a deer.
Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below described specifications and description.